Waiting for you
by AnimeBabe33.1
Summary: After graduating Ichigo had two choices.Go back to school to run the Kurosaki clinic or the military.Five years later he's coming home in a military jeep. What has changed? What of his girlfriend Rukia?


Waiting for you...

"Gentlemen." The man behind the wheel turned toward the men riding on his bus. "Where to?"

The men glanced at eachother then one answered. "Karakura town sir."

"Both of you?"

They nodded in agreement. "Yes sir..we enrolled together..childhood friends."

The man looked in his rearveiw mirror. "I see. Well you boys look young..27 i would say."

One man ..or 'boy' chuckled. "No sir younger."

The man driving ran a hand through his hair. He looked ypung, had silver hair that was short. Looked like he'd kick some major ass if needed to. "25.. " He had three peircings on his left ear and one on his eyebrow. Like really..who you trying to impress.

The boy with amber eyes shook his head. "23 sir. Just turned 23 actually."

The man eyed him. Pretty young to be in the army...whats your deaL son?"

"Its Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy glared back at the driver.

The driver nodded. "Right."

There was a awkward silence as the military jeep drove back to town. Ichigo looked out the window and his friend, well he just sat there.

"Ichigo was it? You got a girl back home?" Ichigo looked back at the man and nodded. "How bout you red."

Ichigo's friend looked up. "Me oh..no ..my girl left me for this jackass."

"Shut up Renji. She was never your girl!" Ichigo folded his arms and pouted.

Renji grinned and settled into the seat beside ichigo. "No sir. I dont have a girl."

"Enough with this 'sir' stuff. Im to young to be a 'sir' call me kensei." The man driving was pretty young. He looked like a punk kid not much older than Ichigo and Renji. He grinned and looked up at his mirror. "So ichigo... how'd you end up here..I mean..for a girl..i'd stay anywhere to be witha girl." Kensei chuckled.

Ichigo looked out the window."I refused to go back to school after i graduated. It was either medical school to run the family bussiness..or ...military."

"Sounds like your old man was just tryna give you a choice. Personally ...fuck it. I woulda gone back to school." Kensei slowed down for the stop and waited for the passing cars to drive by.

Ichigo placed his head against the window and sighed heavily. Now that he was almost home. He regretted going to the army. Leaving his family and his girl. All because his stupid ass didnt want to sit in class taking notes and read.

Renji looked over to ichigo. "He realized that about 4 years and 11 months ago."

Kensei shook his head. " 5 year program huh." He watched Renji nod. "Yeah most boys coming back were forced to go..not many had the choice to stay though."

Ichigo closed his eyes. He couldnt wait to go home and find his girl.

"So this girl of yours. Whats her name. Whats she like"

Ichigo lifted his head to read the street sign..but missed what it said. "Rukia Kuchiki, shes smart ..beautiful.. has the most gorgeous eyes." Ichigo was in his own little world dreaming of rukia.

"Sounds like a sweet girl. Is she waiting back home for you." Kensei tapped his palms against the steering wheel.

"No. I didnt tell anyone i was coming home. I was going to surprise her."

Renji leaned back and closed his eyes. Ichigo closed his too. In all his 5 years of being gone. He never once wrote rukia a letter. He sent birthday cards to his sisters and dad..and christmas cards. But never wrote one to her. Kinda bitchous considering he loved her with everything he had. But what if he wrote to her..then one day he didnt come back and she never recieved a letter. What if she decided she couldnt wait for him, and told him through letter. It was something he hoped he never had to deal with it. Ever.

A few hours past then..

"Aye..Ichigo." Renji shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up." Ichigos eyes fluttered open and he readjusted in his seat. "Come on..Kensei is taking us to your house." Renji grabbed his bags and placed them on his lap. Ichigo nodded and grabbed his.

"Alright ..heres your stop." Kensei shut the jeep off and turned around. "Nice meeting you guys." His hand extended and they shook. Renji opened the door and climbed out on the left side. As ichigo opened his door Kensei tapped his shoulder. "Ichigo..that rukia girl.. you love her alot?"

Ichigo nodded. "I love her more than anything."

Kensei nodded. "Yeah..you talk alot in your sleep kid."

"I do? What did i say?" He scratched the back of his head slightly embarrased.

"You said...Rukia..uhh..I love you.. ummm Im sorry for..something i dont know you mumbled a bit. Then you said I love you babe..." Kensei laughed when ichigo turned red. "Aye come on kid.. My girl Lisa..im inlove with her and when i talk in my sleep...its pretty cheesey."

"Lisa.. Thats your girl." Ichigo wondered.

"Yeah ..going on 3 years." Kensei was suddenly lost in his own world like ichigo had been. "Ima start my own bussiness..and teach kids tai jutsu. And when I see her sunday.." Kensei reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Ima propose."

Ichigo grinned he didnt even know this guy..and he couldnt help but feel happy for him. "Congrats."

"Yeah." They stayed silente and stared at the box. "Aye but look, go see this rukia she probably misses you." Kensei started up his jeep. "When my students go around kicking ass..ill be sure to recomend the Kurosaki Clinic to them."

Ichigo chuckled and stepped out of the jeep. "Take care Kensei." Then he closed the door. Then he watched him drive off.

"What took you so long man?" Renji looked over to ichigo.

"Nothing. See you later renji." Ichigo flung his bag over his shoulder. He turned to his house. Damn did he miss this place.

The door to his house opened and out stepped a young girl. Ichigo looked closer and it was..

"Ichii-nii?" The young girl has golden brown hair that touched her shoulders. "Daddy! Karin! Ichii-nii is home!" She ran down the steps and flung herslef into her brothers arms. Two more arms wrapped around Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" His other sister karin burried her eyes in his shoulder. Isshin stepped out of the house and walked up to ichigo.

"Ichigo." WAAAP! His hand smacked ichigos back with force. "WELCOME HOME SON!" Ichigo groaned.

"I missed you all too." Ichigo pulled his sister off and smiled. "Ill be back. I need to go see rukia." Ichigo turned around.

"Wait ichi-" Isshin began.

"I wont be gone long." Ichigo grabbed his bag and practically ran down the street to rukias house.

Ichigo smiled as he faced her door. He took a deep breath.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened and rukia poked her head out. "Hel-" Her eyes locked with his. "Ichigo?" She looked at his orange spikes. "Ichigo!"

Just then the door opened wider and out stepped a man. He was taller than ichigo by only a bit. Had black hair..literally the same style as his..and had aqua eyes. This man could be his double if he had orange hair.

"Whose this babe?"

Ichigos eyes widened. Immediently his eyes dropped to rukias hands. No ring. So who the fuck was this guy?.! Dear lord whoever this man may be..may he be protected from the angry hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. How dare this prick call rukia babe! Fuck him! Ichigo stood there feeling silly. He was in his nice blue pants, and army coat thingy and hat. God..he felt stupid.

Slowly Ichigo turned around and walked down the 3 steps of her porch and headed back home.

Later that night...

Ichigo laid in bed looking at his ceiling. His sister kept his room nice and tighty while he waas gone. He sighed.

TWAP ...TWAP...TWAP

Ichigo looked to his window.

TWAP

He looked out the window and there was rukia. Standing in the cold in a night gown and scarf. She waved him down and he nodded. Ichigo crept downstairs and outside.

"Rukia.."

Before he could finish rukia had run to him. Her lips pressed against his and her hands scruntched up his shirt. Then she pulled away.

"Ichigo..i missed you." Her small arms hugged him tighter. "Ichigo.." He leaned down and pressed his face into her hair.

"I missed you too babe." He pulled her off. "Who was that guy. Is he..your..boyfriend?" Swear if he was..ichigo would murder him.

"What? No! Ofcourse not ichigo!" She shook her head. "I told you i would be here waiting for you! I would never .."

Ichigo silenced her with his mouth. If that prick wasnt her boyfriend then thats all he needed to know. He pulled her closer. "Rukia I love you."

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you ichigo. But he is not my boyfriend.. Byakuya wanted me to move on..and when i refused..he had this rich boy Kaien move in with us...but i would have none of it."

Ichigo grabbed rukias hand. "Shh.." He pulled her to the door..up the stairs and into his room. The door closed and he had her pinned against the wall. "Ill kill him rukia."

She looked at ichigo. "What?"

"Ill kill him. If he touches you..if he even looks at you..Ill kill him..and no one will ever know."

"Shhh dont say such horrible things!" Rukia shook her head. "You cant do that."

"Yes i can. I have a gun in my bag. I can shoot him..burn him..bury him. No one will have to know."

He was serious and rukia felt scared. "No ichigo thats not right."

"Ill do it rukia." Ichigo leaned down and his hot breath ran along her neck. "Ill fucking cut him up in little peices." He kissed her neck and ran his hands from her shoulders down her back. "No one can have you except me." He growled.

Rukia pulled at ichigos hair. "No one will have me except for you."

Ichigo grinned and bit down on her thumping pulse. "Thats right." Ichigo picked rukia up and held her against the wall. "Ill kill him..and anyone who tries to take you from me."

Rukia held onto ichigo and moaned. "Ichigoo.." She licked his neck. "Dont kill anyone."

"Alright babe...i wont kill anyone just yet." His hands slid under her undergarments and her cupped her mounds. "I love you." He pulled away from the wall and carried her over to his bed. He gently placed her down and crawled over her leaving a trail of kisses behind.

"I love you too ichigo."

"How much?"

"With all my heart." Rukia closed her eyes.

"Marry me."

...

Ichigo watched rukias eyes open.

"What did you say?" She must be hearing wrong..because..she coulda sworn ichigo just..

Ichigo climbed off of rukia. She sat up and he stood.

"Rukia Kuchiki. I love you. I would do anything for you. I would kill for you. I love you and i want you to be with me forever starting from this moment. I want you to only love me." He bent down onto one knee and looked her in the eye as he grabbed her hand. "Rukia Kuchiki..will you do me the honor of pissing off your brother in-law by marriying me." He grinned as she looked down at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes!" Rukia whispered. "Ill marry kurosaki ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Rukia..i dont have a ring with me." Dang..shoulda thought of that earlier huh.

"Oh." Rukia looked at ichigo and smiled. "Its okay babe. Will you still want to marry me in the morning?"

"Hell yeah." Ichigo said.

Rukia pulled ichigo to her and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue massaged his and he moaned. Her hands pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

"Ichigo...your not a high school boy anymore. Your sexy as hell." Her hands glued themselves to his chest and she eyed him. "Damn... you sure you wanna marry me? You can probably get any chick you want."

Ichigo shook his head. "No! I only want you. Only your eyes..only your lips..only your curves." Ichigo smirked and pulled rukia into his chest. "I love you babe."

The next morning...

Ichigo woke up ..it was barely 6:47 am. Damn..he had the best nights sleep. He stretched and felt rukia beside him..under the covers.. He blushed.

"Rukiaa..babe..i'll be back." Ichigo dressed himself and quietly left his room.

He walked downstairs and saw his dad in the kitchen.

"Dad."

"Ichigo."

. . . . . . .

"soooo.."

Isshin slid a velvet box across the table. "Here." Ichigo looked at the box. "Its your mothers...i figure..you'd ask me for it later."

"How did yo-."

"I hear everything ichigo. Everything." He sipped his coffee and chuckled. "Better wash your own sheets." Isshin grinned. "MY BOYS A MAN!"

Ichigo turned red. "Shut up!" He snatched the box up and walked outside slamming the door behind him.

At the Kuchiki House...

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened and there stood kaien.

"Hey..werent you here yester-"

POW

Ichigo used all his strength and punched Kaien square in the nose. He flexed his hand.

"AHH fuck!" Kaien held his nose.

"Stay the fuck away from my fiannce." He leaned closer. "Ill fucking kill you if you dont." He leaned back and eyed byakua sitting in the room with his back to them. He was..reading?

"Hey Byakuya."

He didnt look away from his book..he just raised his hand.

Ichigo grinned and looked at kaien. "If you so much as look at her..Ill kill you." He turned around and walked back to his house.

Later that day...

"Oh ichigo this was in your mail box..its for you." Rukia handed him a letter and finished digging through her purse.

Ichigo eyed it before opening.

_Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_Hows it been? Well I proposed to lisa and yeah..we're getting married. So this is kinda your invatation. I know we dont know eachother that well. Just thought i'd invite you. I saw your girl rukia... turns out..her and lisa are pretty good friends. Small world huh. Well hope to be at your wedding too. _

_Kensei ...the driver_ guy

Ichigo tossed the note on his desk.

"What did it say."

Ichigo looked back at rukia. "Invitation to a wedding." Ichigo pulled rukia close. "God...i love you rukia."

"I love you too ichigo." She'd mention her friend her new friends Kensei and Lisa later. Right now..she just wanted to be..in this moment.


End file.
